13 Reasons Why (WWE Edition)
by IloveBTRNoIdea
Summary: This is a story I wrote combining my favorite book & one of my favorite sports. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CASSADY WILLIAMS!
1. Great Loss

**Chapter 1: Great Loss**

13 WWE Superstars & Divas file into one of the conference rooms at the WWE Headquarters. They find Mr. McMahon & his daughter Stephanie are already waiting on them. The two must've been crying, because their eyes are puffy & red. The Superstars & Divas find their seats as Mr. McMahon clears his throat.

"I am sorry to call you guys & gals in on... unfortunate circumstances. Your co-worker, Cassady Williams committed suicide late last night."

The 3 Divas immediately start crying, as they were sort of close with Cassady.

Mr. McMahon finishes the meeting by saying, "If any of you need time off, I will gladly let you have time off to grieve. And as soon as I know any details regarding Cassady's funeral & burial, I will let you know."


	2. Randy

**Chapter 2: Randy**

Randy Orton got into his car, trying to cope with the news he just recieved.

Cassady? Really? She was a really sweet & outgoing girl. She didn't seem like something was wrong. Why did she do it?

Randy kept pondering his thoughts when he pulled into the driveway of his home. He got out, and opened the front door. He slowly let it shut behind him.

"Daddy's home!" He called out.

After a few seconds, his five year old daughter Alanna comes running down the hallway.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screams happily, as he scoops her up in his arms.

"Hey, Princess. How was your day?"

Randy's wife Sam walks into the room as Alanna says, "Me & Mommy went to Bounce U."

"Hey Alanna, can you go to your playroom for a minute? I need to talk to your Daddy about some grown-up stuff." Sam tells the little girl.

"OK Mommy!"

Randy sets Alanna down & she goes running back to her playroom.

"What's up?" Randy asks Sam.

Sam goes to the bookshelf and grabs a tan envelope that has his name on it, and hands it to him.

"This arrived five minutes before you got home." Sam says as she leaves the room to let Randy open his mail.

He pulls out a white piece of paper out, and it brings tears to his eyes. It is a letter from Cassady.

_Dearest Randy,_

_You're wandering why you are reading this, aren't you? Well, you were a major part of my life, and played no part in my death. See you were always there for me Randy when I needed a friend. But there are others I am writing to, 10 who contributed to my death, and two others were saviors like you._

_So Long,_

_Cassday_

"If only I had been there when you died." He says while running a hand over the letter.


	3. AJ Lee

**Chapter 3: AJ Lee**

**Flashback (AJ, 9-Years-Old)**

"Class, we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to April Lee." Mrs. Hubbley adresses her 4th grade class.

AJ stood in front of the room.

A red headed girl raised her hand and said, "Mrs. Hubbley, AJ can sit by me."

As AJ walked to the desk by the girl, she said, "Hi, my name is Cassady Williams."

**End of Flashblack**

AJ & Cassady have been inseparable since then. Where one girl was, the other was not far behind. Cassady even went into the wrestling business with AJ. AJ had no clue Cassady had gotten to such a dark place.

AJ sits in her dressing room, staring up at the ceiling, wandering where the time went.

"Hey AJ!"

She looks up & sees her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler in her doorway.

"Ziggy!" She says as she runs to him, trying to hide her tears, to no avail.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asks.

"Cassady committed suicide last night." she says, as Dolph embracing her in a comforting hug.

"Wow! Weren't you two close?"

"We were, but lately I felt like we were starting to drift apart." she explains.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Dolph asks AJ.

"Please."

**(Ten minutes later)**

Dolph & AJ walk up her sidewalk & kiss goodnight. She waits until he is out of the driveway before turning around. AJ sees a envelope in her mailbox. She grabs it and heads inside.

AJ walks to her couch and opens the envelope, and can't believe her eyes.

_Hey AJ,_

_If you're reading this, something happened to me. I just wanted you to know you had something to do with it. You knew I wanted him. How could you? Please play the accompanying DVD to understand what I am talking about._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassady_

AJ takes the DVD out and puts it in her player. She turns on the TV.

The scene opens to the hallway of the WWE Headquarters two weeks ago. AJ & Cassady are standing and waiting to see if they are going to have a Diva's tag team match against The Bella Twins on Friday Night Smackdown. A tall man with wavy blonde hair comes up to them.

"Hey ladies. What are your names?"

"My name is AJ."

"My name is Cassady." The girls introduce themselves.

The blonde introduces himself, "My name is Dolph. Dolph Ziggler. If you ladies need anything, I'll be around." Then he walks off.

"OMG! Did you see the way he looked at me?" Cassady asked AJ.

"I heard he is the perfect gentleman. He treats his ladies like queens. What do you think we should do? We can't both date him."

"I think he is really cute & if we want to remain friends, neither of us should ask him out."

"Deal." AJ replies.

The scene changes to them in the dressing room.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS AJ? I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY I WANTED TO ASK HIM OUT!" Cassady yells at the black headed girl.

"I'm trying to tell you he asked me out, and I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I also told him you would be mad if I went out with him." AJ explains to Cassady.

"I'm done AJ. I'll give you a few days to think things over, it's either our friendship or you go out with him & our friendship is over."

Cassady comes on the screen. She is in her room. She has been crying.

_I knew it for a week now. You would choose having a boyfriend over our friendship. I thought we would be best friends forever. Have a double wedding. Be godmothers to each others children. But thats gone now, because when you watch this DVD, you will get whatever you want without me getting in the way. You're such a backstabber AJ. Goodbye._


End file.
